fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Pierce the Mists (Ritual)
School: Divination Level: 9 Casting time: 90 minutes Components: V, S, F (A large, silvered pool valuing at least 25,000 filled with water) M (500gp of Silversheen) SC up to 4 Skill checks: Knowledge (History) DC 31, 3 successes, Acrobatics DC 31, 3 successes, Appraise DC 31, 3 successes. Target(s): Up to 3 creatures, locations, or events Duration: 1 hour/Primary Caster's Character Level Saving throw: None Spell resistence: No Backlash: The caster and all secondary casters are exhausted. Failure: The primary caster is flung through time and may only be brought back by Wish, Miracle, or similar magic. Effect The ritual room is cleared of any unattended objects and people that aren't participating. Targetting runes and sigils are written on the side of the pool, indicating the person, place, or event the ritual is to illuminate. The primary caster stands on the edge of the pool and pours in the Silversheen. The secondary casters attach ropes to the primary caster, and hoist her above the pool. As the ritual comes to completion, the primary and secondary casters must be extremely careful; lower the primary caster too close and they're sucked into the pool; raise the primary caster too high and they won't get a clear enough view. As the ritual concludes, the silversheen floats to the top of the water, and the pool becomes supernaturally still. Instead of reflecting the image of the caster back upon herself, the pool shows a clear image of a time past. The target of this ritual is clearly in view at a time that the primary caster has specified. At any point during the duration of this ritual the primary caster may change the target of their observations, up to two additional targets beyond the first. As this is a direct viewing of past events, the primary caster can use any special natural or magical senses as part of their observation. They only view these events once per casting of the ritual though, so if they miss a detail, then they must either perform the ritual again, or utilize some other form of recollection to retrieve the detail. If the ritual targets an invalid target (such as event that didn't happen, or a creature that wasn't yet born) the ritual fails, and the failure conditions occur. This ritual is not particularly harsh or malevolent in it's interpretation of the primary caster's target designation. For instance, if the primary caster targets a body swapping creature, the ritual would not fail if she targeted said creature before it swapped into the body that it is currently using. Likewise, if the primary caster targets an event for which she has incorrect details (such as the theft of the crown jewels by Jasper the Master, but Jasper the Master was framed), she would still see the specific theft that she intended to see. On the other hand, if the event is entirely fictional (such as if the crown jewels were in fact never stolen), the ritual would fail. Finally, nothing short of deific intervention can prevent this window into the past from forming and allowing the caster to view the past events. Creatures specialized in time based magic, or whom possess some special relationship with time, can make a DC 20 Intelligence check when the ritual's duration has expired to learn that they were spied upon. This does not give them any information about who was doing the spying, or for what reason, merely that they were observed. Category:Spell